Sleep Talking
by HarrisM12345
Summary: It was a very long time ago that James had learned that Lily talked in her sleep. LILYJAMES ONESHOT


It was a very long time ago that James had learned that Lily talked in her sleep

It was a very long time ago that James had learned that Lily talked in her sleep. She fell asleep in history class once in their third year, and she started mumbling something to Severus, making James extremely jealous, of course, but intrigued nonetheless. It wasn't until their fifth year that James had an opportunity to be amused this quality of hers. While studying for her OWLs, she often fell asleep in the common room, in front of her work.

James learned then that Lily was not just someone who mumbles things in her sleep, but is an avid sleep-talker. Almost as if she is awake with her eyes closed. He found himself answering her ridiculous questions as she slept, sometime them being about school, trees, people, shampoo, anything really. His most memorable encounter was when she was lying there, completely silent, then suddenly jerked her head and asked:

"Do you have any cotton?" James snickered a little before responding

"Yes, I've got some right here."

"Great." She started. "Let me put it in this box and nobody will know we got hurt." James left the conversation at that, and he and Sirius still laugh about it every now and then.

This particular night, as Lily struggled to finish an essay for transfiguration class, she fell asleep on her open book. Everybody but the two of them had gone to bed already, so James was about to wake her and tell her she'd slept in her work when she muttered a single word.

"James."

"Ah, you're awake, I see." He said, assuming that she'd seen him walking over to her.

"James." She said again, paying no attention to what he'd said earlier.

"Yes." He said tiredly. He looked at Lily and noticed that she wasn't awake, she was still dreaming.

"James, where are you?" she asked under her breath. James smiled. How could he not? He'd just realized that the love of his life was dreaming about him. "James, where'd you go?" she asked. That was when it hit James that she was probably dreaming about hunting him, but it didn't bother him too much. He grabbed her hand.

"I'm right here." He said playfully as he grabbed her hand. A smile appeared on her sleeping face. she sighed.

"I love you, James." She said passively. James was astounded, be took a step back out of pure amazement, and as his hand left hers, she awoke abruptly and frightened.

James gathered himself quickly.

"Lily, it's late. You might want to head up to bed." He said.

"Oh…" she said as she looked at him disappointedly.

"You okay?" he asked her.

"Yeah. I- just I- tired." She said, helplessly trying to put a sentence together.

"Yeah. You were asleep." He said.

"Yeah." She admitted.

"Interesting dream?" he asked innocently. Lily's breath caught in her throat.

"Well, sort of." She mumbled.

"Tell me about it." He said as he pulled up a chair next to hers.

"I was there," She started nervously, "and… and you were there…" she continued. "And there was this darkness. I couldn't find you."

"You were looking for me?" he asked.

"I- I think." She stuttered. "Then, you were there. I couldn't see you, but you were…" she tried to swallow the lump in her throat. "holding my hand." She finished.

"Hmm." James said. "I guess dreams don't always take us where we want to go."

"No… I mean, well… there's more." She said. "I-um-told you something… and you let go of my hand." She said almost tearfully. James pretended not to notice her sadness.

"So… I guess it worked out all right then." He said sadly on his own.

"Not really." Lily admitted. James looked at her, confused, wondering if she could have meant what she'd said in her dreams. Before he had time to ask, she literally leapt onto him and they rolled off the chair onto the floor. He was too startled and confused to be happy that Lily was sitting on top of him, pinning him to the floor.

"I don't want you to let go of me, James." She said. He grabbed her hands in his and sat up, her still sitting on his legs.

"I won't." he promised. She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, and he held her tight.


End file.
